Academy Awards
and Jane Henson arrive at the 52nd Oscars in 1980.]] performs his nominated song, "The Rainbow Connection" in 1980.]] with guest host Miss Piggy in 1980.]] , Richard Hunt at the 1986 Academy Awards with Cilia Van Dijk, Producer of "Anna & Bella", winner of Best Short Film, Animated.]] with Babe and Miss Piggy in 1996.]] Academy Awards, or "Oscars," are presented annually by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences recognizing excellence in the film industry. The ceremonies have been held since 1929, and the celebration has been televised beginning in 1953. Jim Henson and the Muppets have received several nominations. Additionally, the Muppets have made several appearances at these ceremonies. Nominations & Awards 1966 Time Piece Nominations: * Best Short Subject, Live Action Subjects: Jim Henson, director ** Lost to Le Poulet, by Claude Berri 1980 The Muppet Movie Nominations: * Best Music, Original Song: Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher (for The Rainbow Connection) ** Lost to Norma Rae, David Shire (music), Norman Gimbel (lyrics) for the song It Goes Like It Goes * Best Music, Original Song Score and Its Adaptation or Best Adaptation Score: Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher ** Lost to All that Jazz, Ralph Burns. 1982 The Great Muppet Caper Nominations: * Best Music, Original Song: Joe Raposo (for The First Time It Happens) ** Lost to Arthur, Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Christopher Cross and Peter Allen for the song Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do) 1985 The Muppets Take Manhattan Nominations: * Best Music, Original Song Score: Jeff Moss ** Lost to Purple Rain: Prince Appearances * At the 52nd Academy Awards on April 14, 1980, Miss Piggy and host Johnny Carson converse about her failure to garner a Best Actress Nomination for her work in The Muppet Movie. To her question whether or not he thought her to be "Oscar material," he replies "Oscar Mayer maybe." Kermit the Frog performs his nominated song, "The Rainbow Connection." * At the 54th Academy Awards in 1982, Kermit and Miss Piggy perform "The First Time It Happens" live on stage. * At the 58th Academy Awards in 1986, Kermit, Scooter and Jim Henson present the award for "Best Short Film, Animated" to Cilia Van Dijk, Producer of Anna & Bella. Kermit gets a bit frazzled when Scooter is physically unable to open the envelope to announce the winner. An appearance by Jim Henson quickly rectifies the situation. Statler and Waldorf also make an appearance from the audience. * During the 68th Academy Awards on March 25, 1996, Miss Piggy intercepts a video conference uplink between host Whoopi Goldberg and nominee Babe in order to assert her porcine ranking in Hollywood by offering to save the show with one of her sensational production numbers she titles "Porkahontas," but instead the audience is saved by the recovery of the initial connection. Connections Hosts of the Academy Awards ceremony have included the following: See also * CAMPO: The Committee to Award Miss Piggy the Oscar * Academy Award winners * The Fred Award * Oscar Envelope * The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street External links * The Academy Awards Database (official site) Category:Awards Category:TV Appearances